The Day a Monster Ate My Homework
by JKaay
Summary: Lynn Rogers is a regular girl with a boring life. But when a strange creature comes into her house, she has to find out what it is. Will she be able to catch it before it's too late?


The Day a Monster Ate My Homework

Do you think that monsters exist? Well, I don't. Now that I think about it, if they did exist, they would be pretty scary. My name is Lynn, by the way and I'm 9. My life is pretty much boring. Today is scary. I'm going to 4th grade, and I have Mrs. Arin. She is the meanest, scariest, 4th grade teacher ever. I heard from Maria, my friend who had Mrs. Arin last year that she gives lots of homework. Now I'm even more worried, because I _hate_ homework. "You don't want her, Lynn," she said mysteriously. I went to room 3, slowly opened the door, and went to my new seat. A kid called Mike was in the seat next to me. Mrs. Arin seemed to give us a lot of work, was strict, but actually _nice_. That night I came home with lots of homework just like Maria said. Before I knew it, it was midnight. My mom, dad, and sister were asleep. TIP, TAP, TIP, TAP. It sounded like someone was walking. I was a daredevil, so I slipped outside. "Liana?" I said, hoping it was my sister. Then I looked at the water fountain. It wasn't dripping. There was no one. I went back inside to work on my homework. It was easier than I thought. Again, SCREECH, GROWL. I hadn't lost my nerve yet so I went back out. "Coco?" I said, hoping it was my cat. No one. It was just me and darkness. I decided to venture further. I took my homework with me. I checked every nook and cranny. Nothing. Suddenly a huge shadow loomed over me. "Who is it?" I asked, my voice shaking this time. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE!" I screamed and ran back in. I was terrified. I finished my homework, put it in my backpack, and went to my parents' room. I grabbed Coco and went to my room. Soon Coco went to sleep, but I couldn't help but think about that creepy voice. Who had it been? Could it be a monster? "Lynn, you're being silly. There is no such thing!" I thought. I remembered my Granny in the UK, how she used to sing to me. But when I turned to look at my rocking chair….

IT WAS ROCKING BY ITSELF! There was something fury, big, and scary sitting on it. "A MONSTER!" I screamed. At this the monster did not budge. "Perhaps it is Liana playing another trick on me," I thought, remembering the time she made Coco eat my …. OH NO! It had come for my homework! I buried my face in my pillow and instantly fell asleep. Next morning, I turned in my homework. That night, I told my mom about yesterday. "Oh, Lynn, don't be silly!" she said. I was too tired to do my homework, so I paid Liana three dollars, a candy bar, and my little ping pong paddle which she really liked so she would do my homework for me. After she left, GROWL, TIP, TAP, "I know you're there!" I said bravely. No reply. I said, "Do not eat my homework or I will pour salt on you!" "HA! YOU THINK THAT WE ARE ALLERGIC TO SALT!" "Then what are you allergic to?" "VINEGAR!" _This_ thing was pretty dumb. I decided to put vinegar in my blue bucket and stick it on the wall. When the monster came in, the bucket would fall on his head, and I would find out who he really was. But it was too late. There it was, my homework, gone, and in place was a paper which said: Don't dare to come near me! A monster was really what it was. I dressed, called Maria and we went outside. I explained what happened. "Oh, that's just the monster who lives by the street," she said casually. Suddenly, she started coughing. "Lynn, that monster changes whoever he visits," she coughed. Then a piece of paper floated out of her mouth. My homework! She quickly swallowed it back down. Then, she started changing into a monster! I ran back home and locked the door. I looked at myself. I was changing. I was no longer Lynn Rogers, but a monster! I screamed but my new monster senses were coming in. I had to go to haunt a house. Which one? Yes, 667 Lyndon Drive 98100 will do very well. Who knows, maybe I'll find some homework to eat. Let me introduce myself again, I am Lynn Rogers, the Were-Monster. I'm a girl at day, but a homework- eating monster from midnight till' 6:00 am

THE END


End file.
